Episode 5 (Meteor Garden)
Episode 5 (第5集), also titled "Chapter 5" (Chapter 伍), of Meteor Garden aired on May 10, 2001 on the free-to-air channel, CTS. It was followed by episode six on May 17. A foreign actor named Peter guest stars as Thomas in this episode. The other students think that Dong Shan Cai and Dao Ming Si are dating, and begin acting nice towards her. Later, photos of her and a foreigner are spread around school. Si becomes depressed and allows the others to bully her again. Plot Everyone thinks Dong Shan Cai and Dao Ming Si are dating, after a photo of them together is posted on the school's notice board. Bai He and Qian Hui begin to act very nice to Shan Cai and attempt to add her to their group. They take her to a club and Li Zhen tags along. After dancing, they play truth or dare. Li Zhen repeatedly loses and ends up drunk by the end of the night. Chen Qing He takes her home on Shan Cai's request. Shan Cai passes out at the club and a DJ named Thomas takes her to a hotel room. At school, Si treats Shan Cai to lunch. It slowly dawns on Shan Cai that he will probably kill her if he finds out about last night. Qing He gives Shan Cai a letter written by Thomas that asks her to meet him. Thomas reveals that nothing happened between them and returns her ID. However, Si sees them talking and gets angry. Shan Cai distracts Si, which allows Thomas to leave. Si attempts to go after him, but Shan Cai shocks Si by telling him he is not her boyfriend. Si later talks with Xi Men and Mei Zuo, who give him hope that Shan Cai may like him after all. Qian Hui and Bai He receive a photo of Shan Cai with Thomas. The photo appears on the school's bulletin board the next day. Shan Cai goes home early, but resolves to face the music in the morning. The next day, the other students bully Shan Cai and Si tries to save her, when Qian Hui shows him the photos. Shan Cai begs Si to believe her, but he feels betrayed and leaves. She goes home badly hurt and lies to mother, saying her scooter hit a tree. Meanwhile, Si drowns his sorrows by getting drunk. He runs into Li Zhen, who he mistakes for Shan Cai and kisses. Li Zhen brings Si to a hotel room and reveals her feelings to Si. He rejects her, asserting that he only loves Shan Cai. At school, Shan Cai is being beaten by several students, when Si finally saves her. He tells her that he believes her and she begins to cry. Si brings her to his house, where Shan Cai takes a bath and Si treats her wounds. After apologizing, Si confesses his feelings and kisses her. Shan Cai spends the night and Si's butler presents her with a new scooter in the morning. Shan Cai hurries to school, when she learns that Si is getting revenge on her abusers. She stops Si from torturing them, including Qian Hui, who swears she did not post the photos. Back at home, Shan Cai's mother celebrates her daughter's supposed marriage, though Shan Cai informs her that nothing happened between them. He later gifts her a cellphone and tells her to go to him whenever he calls. Shan Cai walks out of her house to find several brand new appliances and furniture, courtesy of Si. He calls her at that moment and asks her to meet him. Cast and characters Other *Shan Cai's father Guest roles *Liu Er Jin (Dao Ming Si's butler) *Peter (Thomas) Notes *Episode 5 condenses the events of the "Sakurako Story Arc" from chapters twenty-three to thirty-one. *Mei Zuo teasingly sings "She" to Si as Shan Cai approaches. *Benny, the hair stylist of Meteor Garden, has a cameo in this episode.http://www.tbs.co.jp/ryu-sei/staff.html (Japanese)http://www.cts.com.tw:80/prog/drama/meteorgarden/fp02.htm (Chinese) References See also Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Meteor Garden Category:Meteor Garden episodes